Lack Taros
* Height: 192cm * Weight: 123kg Lack Taros is the third Imagin that gives Dwayne Winfield the ability to become Electric King, with Lack Taros making up Electric King's Ax Form. He is one of the Taros Brothers. History Originally, Lack Taros entered a retired karate teacher named Seward Haven, whose vision of Lāčplēsis gave the Imagin his "bearish" look, as he attempted to master karate to give Seward the "ultimate karate" so he can settle things with Truman Pond. However, unlike the Rhino Imagin who formed a contact with Truman, Lack has no intention of disturbing the timestream & only wants to protect Seward. Seeing the good side of him as he fulfilled his contact with Seward to aid in holding off the Rhino Imagin at the cost of his well being, Dwayne allows a dying Lack to enter him to the shock of both Jack Taros & Mack Taros. Lack is also almost thrown out of the ElectroLiner for disrupting the flow of time, but is allowed to stay as the change in the past negated the present events that led to his banishment. During the events of episode 14, Lack Taros possesses the Garrett that Garrett brought to the American Revolution to aid in the Climax Scene. But this results in him fading from existence were it not for Dwayne's feelings condensing his remains into the K-Taros, restoring him to normal while allowing Lack to form the left shoulder armor of Electric King's Climax Form until his synch with Dwayne was negated. However, his power is now accessed in the ElectroKamen Sword's Lack-Ax Mode. On his own, Lack can perform the Dynamic Chop, ranging from either a jump from a high point to a full-circle swing attack. When the Imagin Army invades both the past & the present, Lack Taros saves Electric King Liner Form from the overwhelming forces as he gives him a model of Lāčplēsis & three other items to grant Dwayne's wish, the boy's New Year's resolution for him & the Tarōs Brother Imagin to still fight together. With his contract fulfilled & no longer allowed to ride the ElectroLiner, Lack destroys the first Imagin wave as Electric King Ax Form before holding his own against the following waves without the Electro Belt while Dwayne escapes back to the present to save Amanda, leaving Lack in June 6 to fend off the endless hordes. However, Lack Taros's granted wish enables the other Tarōs Brothers to have physical forms within normal space-time as well. Lack is retrieved by Justina for the final battle as he battles the Death Imagin as Electric King Ax Form, his power utilized by Sword Form for the final blow. Lack then joins the ElectroLiner Police, helping in the fight against Nega Taros, & later assumes Ax Form again (on his own, with a pass) during the epic battle against the revived Imagin alongside all the Rider forms. War of the Heroes: Riders vs. Rangers Jack Taros discovered Daiki holding up the stolen cup of Electro-Liner Purine pudding that he stole from him during their last meeting. The Electro-Liner rendezvoused with the Super Mega Skyship where Daiki was standing with Hina Izumi and Gokaigers Joe Gibken and Don Dogoier to get back the pudding. Picking up the four passengers, the Electro-Liner took them to Winter 1993 to pick up Red Ranger. When the Sentai teams and the Kamen Riders battle the Valkyrie-Armada Alliance, the four Taros Brothers join the fray in their Electric King forms, fighting alongside the Jungle Fury Rangers. Personality & abilities In homage to his name sake, speaking in a tone similar to Hulk Hogan, Lack Taros is vaguely modeled after a bear & has a WWE wrestler-like personality. He has a habit of popping his neck before & constantly seeks opponents stronger than him. Unfortunately, he is sometimes unable to control his own strength resulting in accidentally destroying things, which he attempts to fix afterwards only to make things worse. Lack Taros also has a habit of deep sleeping (akin to hibernation) until the mere mentioning of any word that sounds remotely similar to the word "cry" often provokes Lack out of his slumber. It is reflected in his battle cry, "No need to cry... I'm here for you. Wipe off your tears with these.", offering a tissue to his opponent. Sometimes, as Electric King, tissues inexplicably rain down from the sky after transformation. In a fight, Lack Taros carries a giant battleaxe named the LackAx. Many of his possessions usually have a professional wrestling flair to them. He usually refers to Jack Taros as "Peach Punk" & refers to Mack Taros as "Turtle Trump". Possessions Rider Forms Electric King Ax *'Height': 185cm *'Weight': 93kg *'Punching power': 8t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 30m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/7s When possessing Dwayne (or anyone else) or by himself, Lack Taros can assume Ax Form. In this form, the ElectroGasher forms an ax for short ranged attacks. Ax Form gains increased punching power & defense but loses speed & kicking power. This form is Electric King's physically strongest base form due to Lack's own brute strength. Lack tends to fight as Electric King whenever he senses crying or when he hears anything similar to the word "cry". The aura armor is golden yellow & the motif is of an axe, with the ElectroKamen Mask resembling the kanji for gold. All of which are elements to the epic poem of Lāčplēsis (as well as the story of Kintaro in source material). Climax Climax *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 119kg *'Punching power': 8t *'Kicking power': 10t *'Maximum jump height': 42m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/4s Climax Form is Electric King's sixth & strongest form, gained when all the Tarōs Brothers but Jack Taros faded away & Dwayne's desire not to lose them created the K-Taros cell that attached to Electro Belt once the code 3-6-9-# is entered. Climax Form is basically a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the ElectroKamen of the other three primary Electric King forms onto various parts of the armor. Due to the nature of Climax Form, the Tarōs Brothers need to work as a unit to fight, & their strengths are incorporated into Climax Form. Rod Form's mask is on the right shoulder with Mack Taros controlling the right arm, Ax Form's mask on the left shoulder with Lack Taros controlling the left arm, & Gun Form's mask on the chest with Krack Taros control the legs. These three masks can travel along tracks on Climax Form's body to align on the leg or arm to enter Kick Mode or Punch Mode, with the three Tarōs Brothers controlling that one limb while leaving Jack to control the rest of the body to perform "Charge & Up" attacks. Super Climax *Rider height: 190cm *Rider weight: 119kg *Ability perimeters **Punching power: 8t **Kicking power: 10t **Maximum jump height: 50m **Maximum running speed: 100m/3.8s Super Climax Form, originally advertised as Kamen Rider Super Electric King, is Electric King's eighth & true final form, exclusive to the Super Electric King Series & first appearing in Super Kamen Rider Electric King & DCD NEO Generations: The Demon Island Battleship. It is identical to the original Climax Form in being a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the ElectroKamen of the other three primary Electric King forms onto various parts of the armor. However, Super Climax Form also includes Wing Form as wings on the back of Electric King & a Wing Form insignia on the mask. It is also physically stronger than Climax Form & has the ability to use the wings to fly up & execute a stronger version of Climax Form's Rider Kick. Atlurborg *Rider Height: 199 cm *Rider Weight: 102 kg *Ability Parameters: **Punching Power: 4.5t **Kicking Power: 8t **Maximum Jump Height: 42 m **Maximum Running Speed: 100m/5.0s New LackAx The New LackAx is an axe-like weapon that Lack Taros is able to transform into for New Electric King. This appears in Episode Blue when Henry is forced to team up with Lack instead of Teddy. The New LackAx is so heavy that New Electric King has a hard time using it. Trivia *Along with his primary bear motif, Lack Taros also bears a resemblance to a Rhinoceros, mainly in both his Imagin & Electric King forms sporting a horn. See Also *Kintaros - Kamen Rider Den-O counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Electric King Category:Kamen Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Electric King Riders Category:Imagin Category:Slasher Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Bear Monsters Category:Electric King Arsenal Category:Taros Category:Rider Powers Category:Yellow Riders